WLF Pay-Per-Views
The WLF holds a major pay-per-view event once every two months. WLF Independence Day July 4, 2011 at the Robert F Kennedy Stadium, Washington DC *''The first ever WLF pay-per-view event kicked off with Bon Jovi performing his hit songs "Wanted Dead or Alive" and "Living on a Prayer" followed by a rendition of "America the Beautiful".'' *''WLF President Gordon Gekko escorted the President of the United States, Barrack Obama, to a custom-made podium in the arena to address the live audience.The two presidents adjourned to the skybox to watch the rest of the show.'' *The Road Warriors won a 20-Team Open Invitational Battle Royal to be crowned the first ever WLF Tag-Team Champions, last eliminating the Masked Superstars. The battle royal also featured the Twin Towers, Edge & Christian, the Rockers, the British Bulldogs, the Beverly Brothers, the Islanders, the Fabulous Rougeaus, Men On a Mission, the Steiner Brothers, the Midnight Express, the Orient Express, the Killer Bees, the Blackjacks, the Bushwhackers, Demolition, East & West Connection, Dr Death Steve Williams & Bamm Bamm Terry Gordy. Power & Glory, who were supposed to be in the battle royal, were found unconscious in the locker room midway through the match. *''A vignette was shown warning the WLF about the arrival of Terror Inc.'' *Ted Arcidi defeated Sycho Sid via pinfall in a Powerbomb versus Powerbomb match. *Mr America defeated Andre the Giant in a USA versus Europe Flag Match when Mr America retrieved the flag. Mr America had the Texas Tornado in his corner, while Andre had Roddy Piper. *''The program was interrupted by a mysterious vignette featuring a man in a Guy Fawkes mask.'' *Bryan Davidson defeated Ravishing Rick Rude via pinfall in a special stipulations match. The special stipulation was that neither man can hit the other in the face. *Mr Perfect defeated Razor Ramon and the Ultimate Warrior in a Triple Threat Ladder Match to be named the number one contender to the WLF Heavyweight Championship. After the match, Bryan Davidson voiced dissatisfaction for being excluded from the match. *Million Dollar Man Ted DiBiase was declared the winner in the Hell In A Cell tag-team match against the Hart Brothers, Bret and Owen. DiBiase had a mystery partner going into the match. The mystery partner turned out to be Bret himself, who betrayed his own brother. The Hitman even went as far as attacking his own father in the cell. *Macho Man Randy Savage defeated the Time Bomb Brian Pillman via pinfall in the tournament finale to be crowned the first ever WLF Heavyweight Champion. This was a Three Stages of Hell match. Pillman took the first fall, which was a Dog Collar Match. The second, a Falls Count Anywhere Match, went to Savage. The third was a regular singles match which saw the Macho Man take home the gold. WLF Summer Slam August 22, 2011 at the American Airlines Center, Miami FL *''Bryan Davidson made a surprise return to the WLF and continued his tirade against the WLF management. Davidson was interrupted by a video of the man in the Guy Fawkes mask known as V. V finally revealed himself to be Jake the Snake Roberts. Davidson had earlier instructed bodyguard Sycho Sid to powerbomb Roberts onto Damian and hence, killing his pet python. Now Roberts was back and all he wanted was vengeance.'' *Bryan Davidson defeated Jake Roberts via countout after outside interference from Sid. After the match, Roberts gained a measure of retribution with the DDT and allowed his new pet LeViathan to slither all over his fallen foe. *Bruiser Brody and Stan Hansen defeated the British Bulldogs, the Masked Russians and the New Age Outlaws in a Four Way Elimination Match, last eliminating the Bulldogs to become the WLF Tag-Team Champions. Camp Cornette's postmatch celebration was abruptly interrupted when they were chased away from the ring by the debuting APA. *''A vignette is shown to promote the coming of The Pharaoh.'' *Ted Arcidi defeated Scott Steiner in a Strap Match. *The Dudes (Diesel, Shawn Michaels and Marty Jannetty) defeated Terror Inc (Ov Terror, Edge and Christian) in a Miami Beach Brawl when Diesel pinned Edge. After the match, the Dudes joined their friends Poison and rocked it with the live audience. *Natalya Belaya defeated Chyna, Maryse, Krystal Aos and Nasty Girl in a 20-Minute Championship Scramble to become the first ever WLF Women's Champion. *Super Patriot defeated Diamond Dallas Page via pinfall in their WLF debut match. *''PIPER'S PIT: Jim Cornette introduced Stunning Steve Austin as the latest addition to his stabel. Austin made immediate impact by attacking Roddy Piper.'' *Sting defeated Sycho Sid in a Best of Three Falls Match. After the match, Sid attacked Sting and powerbombed him on the concrete floor, resulting in a serious injury for the Stinger. *Brian Pillman defeated Larry Zbyszko, Jose DeJesus, Andrew Darner, Razor Ramon and Great Muta in a Six Way Ladder Match to be crowned the first ever WLF Intercontinental Champion. Pillman had been missing since losing the Three Stages of Hell to the Macho Man Randy Savage at WLF Independence Day. *Andre the Giant defeated The Undertaker in a Casket Match after outside interference from Ted DiBiase and the Great Muta. After the match, Muta set the casket on fire. When the lid was opened later, the casket was empty and an all too familiar gong was heard. *MAIN EVENT #1: Owen Hart defeated Bret Hart in a Towel Match. This match was not short on controversy. When Owen locked Bret in a Crossfaced Chicken Wing, the Hitman motioned for Jim Neidhart to throw in the towel. Unfortunately, the referee had been knocked down only minutes prior. Owen, thinking he had won, loosened his grip and allowed Bret to capitalize with a Crippler Crossface. Thinking fast, Neidhart attacked Davey Boy Smith and took his towel. When the referee recovered, he spotted Owen in the submission hold and Neidhart still holding a towel, and made the assumption that Davey Boy had thrown in his towel. The referee awarded the match to Bret, but the decision was subsequently reversed by head booker Pat Patterson. By winning the match, Owen also won back the title deed to the Hart Mansion which Bret had earlier sold to Ted DiBiase. *MAIN EVENT #2: Mr Perfect defeated the Macho Man Randy Savage via disqualification. Under the rules, a title could only change hands either via pinfall or submission. As a result, despite the loss, Savage still remained as the WLF Heavyweight Champion. WLF Halloween Havoc October 24, 2011 at Death Valley, Clemson CA *''Fans showed up for the event in full halloween get-ups.'' *Jake the Snake Roberts defeated the Phantom, who was really Bryan Davidson behind a transparent plastic mask, via pinfall in a Spin the Wheel, Make the Deal match. *The Masked Russians defeated the Rockers in a Falls Count Anywhere match when Masked Russian #2 pinned Marty Jannetty. *The Rock defeated King Haku in a Samoan Strap Match. The Rock was originally scheduled to face The Pharaoh, but the latter handpicked King Haku to wrestle in his stead. *Natalya Belaya defeated Nasty Girl via pinfall in a Lumberjill Match to successfully retain the WLF Women's Championship. The contestants, alongside the lumberjills, were fully dressed in Halloween gear. After the match, the identity of the mystery assailant was finally revealed when Sunny introduced Bull Nakano as the latest diva to join the WLF. Nakano proceeded to destroy the already exhausted Natalya as Sunny counted one-two-three and absconded with the title belt. *Kurt Angle defeated Super Patriot in a Liberty's Last Stand match when the Olympic gold medalist repeatedly smashes Patriot's leg with a steel chair and refused to let go of the Angle Lock. *Demolition Express defeated the Road Warriors, the Twin Towers and the APA in a Fatal Four Way TLC Match when Darner pinned Animal to be crowned new WLF Tag-Team Champions. *Mr Perfect defeated Rowdy Roddy Piper via pinfall in an I'm A Slave 4 You match with some outside assistance from Bobby the Brain Heenan. As a result of the loss, Piper must serve as Perfect's slave for a period of 30-days. *The Ultimate Warrior and the Texas Tornado defeated Money Inc in a steel cage match. *Jose DeJesus defeated Owen Hart and Larry Zbyszko in a triple threat match when he pinned Owen to successfully retain the WLF Intercontinental Championship. After the match, Zbyszko attacked Owen and complained about it not being a regular wrestling match. *The Undertaker defeated Chris Jericho in the first ever Buried Alive match. *MAIN EVENT: The Four Horsemen defeated Team WLF in the War Games. Barry Windham, Tully Blanchard and Ted Arcidi entered the match with their fourth member and leader of the Four Horsemen left unannounced. The WLF was being represented by reigning WLF Heavyweight Champion the Macho Man Randy Savage, Ricky the Dragon Steamboat, Bill Goldberg and Red Rooster. In the end, Steamboat revealed himself to be the mystery fouth member, turning his back on the WLF and abandoning his teammates. Referee Tommy Young stopped the match when all three members of Team WLF were beaten unconscious and awarded the win to the Four Horsemen. WLF Survivor Series December 5, 2011 at Madison Square Garden, New York City NY *''The show kicked off with Priscilla on Broadway with their rendition of "I Will Survive" followed by the band Europe performing their hit number "The Final Countdown".'' *Jake the Snake Roberts and Owen Hart were the sole survivors in the Wild Card Draw 4x4 classic elimination match. Their team also comprised Marty Jannetty and Hulk Hogan and they were pitted against Irwin R Schyster, Shawn Michaels, Kurt Angle and Scott Hall. *Diesel defeated Kane via pinfall in a Hell In A Cell match. *The Pharaoh was the sole survivor in the classic 4x4 elimination match featuring his team of Immortals (King Haku, Nobunaga Oda and Zeus) against Team Smackdown (The Rock, Mankind, Saba Simba and Rocky Johnson) *Jose DeJesus defeated Super Patriot via pinfall to successfully retain the WLF Intercontinental Championship. *The Masked Russians were the sole survivors in the classic 4x4 elimination match. Edge & Christian made up the rest of their team, while their opponents comprised the British Bulldogs and Demolition Xpress. *Mickie James won a Six Pack Challenge by pinning Krystal Aos to be crowned the new WLF Women's Champion. The match also included champion Natalya Belaya, Maryse, Nasty Girl and Bull Nakano. *The Twin Towers were the sole survivors in the classic 4x4 elimination match featuring their team the Million Dollar Corporation (with Demolition) against One Warrior Nation (the Ultimate Warrior, the Texas Tornado and the Road Warriors). *Rowdy Roddy Piper defeated Mr Perfect in an I Quit Career Ending Match. Despite losing his career in the WLF, Mr Perfect won back his wife and marriage in a rare tear-jerking moment in the WLF. *MAIN EVENT #1: The Four Horsemen (Ricky Steamboat, Barry Windham, Tully Blanchard and Ted Arcidi) defeated Team WLF (Red Rooster, Bill Goldberg, Chris Jericho and mystery partner Ted DiBiase) in War Games II when Blanchard and Windham made Jericho submit to a Figure Four-Claw Hold combination. *MAIN EVENT #2: The Macho Man Randy Savage defeated The Undertaker via pinfall, after outside interference from Jake the Snake Roberts, to successfully retain the WLF Heavyweight Championship. WLF Royal Rumble February 20, 2012 at the Staples Center, Los Angeles CA *''In addition to the highly anticipated 30-Man over the top rope battle royale, the Royal Rumble housed a mini-tournament between the Million Dollar Corporation and the Four Horsemen, where the winning faction would not only walk away with bragging rights, but the Million Dollar Championship belt as well.'' *Ricky the Dragon Steamboat defeated Lord Steven Regal via pinfall to pick up the first win for the Four Horsemen in the mini-tournament. *Reigning WLF Tag-Team Champions the Masked Russians and the Twin Towers battled to a double disqualification. *Million Dollar Man Ted DiBiase defeated Ted Arcidi via pinfall to tie it 1-1 in the mini-tournament between the Four Horsemen and the Million Dollar Corporation. *Bill Goldberg defeated Super Patriot and Jose DeJesus in a triple threat match to be crowned the new WLF Intercontinental Champion. After the match, former champion DeJesus branded Goldberg with the title belt, claiming that he was still the rightful champion since he wasn't the one pinned. *In the third and deciding match of the mini-tournament between the Four Horsemen and the Million Dollar Corporation, Sid Vicious and Bad News Brown defeated Barry Windham and Arn Anderson when Bad News pinned Windham. Anderson had been brought in to substitute for Tully Blanchard, who was injured at the hands of Wade Barrett. As it turned out, Anderson had been paid off by DiBiase and turned on Windham, resulting in a three-on-one disadvantage for the Widowmaker. *Mickie James and Natalya Belaya were declared joint winners of the Eight Diva Battle Royal and, as a result, joint WLF Women's Champion. The title had been left vacant after Nasty Girl was injured at the hands of the Colossal Kongs. The match also included Bull Nakano, Kharma, Maryse, Krystal Aos, Kelly Kelly and surprise entrant Chyna. *Jake the Snake Roberts defeated The Undertaker and the Macho Man Randy Savage in a triple threat match to be crowned the new WLF Heavyweight Champion. *Lord Steven Regal won the 30-Man Royal Rumble, last eliminating Wade Barrett. WLF Wrestlemania April 23, 2012 at the Trump Plaza Hotel & Casino, New Jersey NJ *''Wrestlemania kicked off with "America the Beautiful" being sung by New Jersey's own Queen Latifah and Bruce Springsteen.'' *Owen Hart won the six man "Money in the Bank" match, defeating the Pharoah (who was carted out by paramedics during the match), Chris Knight, Chris Jericho, Marty Janetty and Cactus Jack. *''Another announcement comes on screen about the new stable of wrestlers about to make their mark on the WLF. They promise to make their mark on the next Prime Time broadcast.'' *Lord Steven Regal won a Duchess of Queensbury Rules match against Wade Barrett when it was revealed that according to Duchess rules, Barrett had used his finisher illegally, thus earning him a disqualification. *The Twin Towers retained their tag team titles against the Masked Russians in a "best out of three falls" contest when Akeem pinned one of the Russians to make it 2-1. At one match a piece, Sunny came out along with the Collosal Kongs, to join the commentary team expressing her desire for her women to get a title shot at the tag team championship. She was about to send her team in to attack the men when Gordon Gekko appeared on the Gekkotron forbidding their interference and that the Kongs would never be eligible to fight in the men's division. '' *''Christopher Knight and Trish Stratus were shown signing autographs for fans in the foyer of the casino. *The Undertaker defeated Ted Aricidi in a casket match when his brother Kane turned up and they both double choke slammed Ted into the casket. Category:WLF Programming